A Perfect Lullaby
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Magnus and Alec had to deal with the nightmares that haunted their little girl, Maxine, for months now. There was only a couple of ways she would fall back to sleep after such a terror, but tonight it's Magnus's turn.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** I wrote this recently as I wanted to actually be able to write a story based on _Tales from a Shadowhunter Academy #9_, and I got prompted about this. I would love to hear any reviews you have or comments.

* * *

><p>The moon hung like a coin the sky masked barely by the mists of clouds on either side, it's shimmering light shining down through a crack in the curtains that hung heavy hiding the outside world. It wasn't a late hour, but the dark nights had crept up so quickly since the summer months and the cold had settled in silently. It hard just turn over to November; Halloween had just come to pass by and it hadn't been the best holiday. Maxine had never had problems with the holiday, she loved dressing up, trick-or-treating and going to the local party that was held each year. But this year was different, and-go figure-a certain Herondale was the base of the problem-of course not purposely. Though Jace had decided it was a good idea to tell scary stories that led off into-more or less-real life experiences, which in effect traumatised their little girl. Which had led to a lot of shouting behind closed doors at Jace, who in turn apologised profusely. Since then Magnus and Alec had taken turns since then when they had heard her stirring or crying out in her sleep, to go and comfort her.<p>

It was always around the same time every other night when her nightmares set in, and Magnus had become the one who couldn't sleep because he expected those cries that tore at his heart. So he'd become the one between them both to go and comfort their little girl. After all, Alec was the one up most mornings early patrolling with the other Shadowhunters. And now, as if like clockwork, he heard the soft quiet cries emanate from the door across the hall. Magnus looked over at the sleeping form of his husband who had own arm pushed up under the pillow while the blanket was pulled so it rested on his hips. He stared down at the bare skin that shone in the light spilling from the crack in the curtains, and leant down placing a quick kiss on the exposed shoulder blade. Swinging his legs out of bed, making sure not to disturb his husband, he made his way out of the room and across the hall.

As he pushed the door open slowly, so not to scare his little lady, he stepped inside quietly wrapping his robe around him more securely as he only-as always-slept in pyjama bottoms. The room was always bright, even late into the hours of the night, since Maxine had persisted that her room must have all four seasons in there. So Alec-bless his soul-with the help of Clary painted a scene from every season on each of the four walls. It was definitely a one of a kind room; with her bed positioned just beside the window with a small lamp a lit on the set of drawers beside it. Though it wasn't the layout of the room that had caught his attention, it was the way his little girl was on her side tangled up in the covers staring at the wall which showed the season Summer.

Magnus made his way across to the bed and knelt down soundlessly, running his hand across the sheets and clasping his little girls clammy hand in his own. Even if his own swallowed her little one up, he would keep hold of her until she was better. His touch-as always-pulled her away from staring at the wall while whimpering into the sheets. He ran slow circles across her palm, and they sat like that for few minutes before he asked quietly,

"Honey, what was the dream about this time?" he asked soothingly, looking into her rich blue eyes-which she shared with her father. And just like his husband's, he could get lost in their daughter's. Magnus smiled gently at his daughter as she pulled her hand away and shuffled up onto her knees, across the bed in his direction. Her arms were held open, as a flood of new tears began falling over her lashes and down her pale cheeks. Magnus's heart broke all over again as he scooped her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and stroking her hair as she rested her head against his chest.

"The monsters were back again, they were trying to drag me through the dark mist again. I was grabbing onto the muddy walls of the tunnel screaming loud for them to leave me alone, but they wouldn't go away. They left scratches on my legs where they pulled, and said they would never leave me." She hid her face further into the silk of Magnus's robe as she mumbled her story. "They-They said that my daddy could never love me because I was as much a monster as they were. They said that I couldn't be loved, and one day they would find me." Magnus held her closer to him-as close as humanly possible-and hushed her gently as she cried. He couldn't bear to think that his little girl thought that she could never be loved, when both he and Alec loved her more and more everyday. Nor could he cope with her feeling as though she wasn't safe within her own home, or feeling as though she was inferior and different to everyone else around her. Both he and Alec knew how special and gifted their little girl was, no matter her origin. She was a warlock just like him, but they didn't love her any less for it; if anything they loved her more for her uniqueness.

Magnus slowly walked across the room to the arched window beside the bed, looking out through the crack in the curtains-slightly bigger than his own, in his room-and deposited himself carefully into the rocking chair that resided there. He turned Maxine in his arms, so her legs wouldn't be trapped behind his back against the hard wood and felt her snuggle up against him into his chest. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms, her breath rasping harshly against his robes, as he ran his fingers through her ink black hair. Those blue eyes he loved so much looked up at his through her dark lashes, she had a small smile on her face as she asked, "Papa, sing to me?"

Magnus smiled down at her little face fondly and nodding, he pulled her close to him and began humming softly under his breath as she settled against him again. He began to rock the chair back and forth, rocking his little girl-hopefully into a lull of sleep as he sang to her.

_How was I suppose to know_

_Just how perfect you would be_

_My love grew with your little heart_

_A miracle it seems to me_

He was humming a strange little tune as he sung to their little girl, but the song was something he'd picked up over the years. Magnus couldn't remember much from his childhood, but remember the song;the song his mother used to tell him before he fell asleep. At least before everything fell under, and all hell broke loose. He remembered his mother-while his so-called father was out-singing softly at his bedside as she tucked him in. At least before his warlock mark came to show properly. Magnus shook the bad memories and carried on singing, feeling the soft breathes of his daughter steady quietly.

_All the riches in the world_

_May not fall into your hands_

_Life won't always treat you fair_

_But stand you will to its demands_

_I can't promise you a diamond ring_

_Or a castle in the sky_

_But I will give you all my love_

_And a perfect lullaby_

In the doorway-unaware to the participants inside the room-Alec stood against the doorframe watching the two people he loved most in the world rock back and forth in the moonlight. It was a beautiful and a memory he would store away for a day when he needed to come back. The voice carried over the silence in the room making his husbands voice sound louder and more projected than it should. Though nevertheless it was a beautiful and calming sound, and understood how it helped their daughter sleep. How his voice would of sounded like a strangled cat; Magnus's had a sound all his own, something Alec could never put into words. Just beautiful.

_Keep on beating little heart_

_Sleeping safely in my arms_

_Rest your eyes my precious one_

_You are safe from all harm_

Magnus hadn't heard the soft padding of footfalls coming across the carpet behind him, but the soft touch of a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly to look up into the sapphire eyes of his husband-Alec-and smiled lovingly at him. That was the beauty in their love, they didn't have to use words to convey their love and thoughts between one another, and just by the look he gave him and their daughter told enough. He knew how much he loved both of them.

_So long as the winds blow and mountains rest sure_

_As true as the ocean is blue my love endures _

As Magnus finished the lullaby, Alec leant over his shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to their daughter's head and brushed a few strands of hair back from her face. Magnus stood up and manoeuvred silently across the room and placed their little girl back in her bed fast asleep. Both he and Alec pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking her in and said their quiet good-night's and silent kisses onto her cheeks.

* * *

><p>When they made their way out of the room, they both looked over their shoulders at the same time to check she was still asleep. Once the door was closed to only a crack, Alec turned to his husband smiling up at him.<p>

"You're a very good singer, you know?" Magnus chuckled a little bit, pulling his husband closer by the waistband of his pyjamas. In turn his husband blushed, just like usual which caused him to grin.

"How long were you listening for?" Magnus asked playfully. Alec looked up at him again, resting his hands on the latter's chest, toying with the silk.

"Long enough to know how much that song means too you, and how much it means to me that you shared it with our daughter." Magnus took in a sharp breath of surprise, not expecting that from Alec, but he wasn't mad. He was happy to know that his husband saw the little things like that in the little things he did.

"You know how much our little Maxine means to me, just like I know how much she means to you. I love you both more and more everyday, and I will never let any harm befall either of you. I meant everything I said in that song; I can't give you or Maxine the world, but I can give you all of my love and everything that comes with me." Magnus whispered while looking deep into his lovers eyes, which were shining. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck running his finger tips through the ends of his hair. The former pressed his lips onto his lovers with a heated and loving passion; he wanted the kiss to convey and silently communicate how much he meant to him, as well as how much he loved the family they had built from the floor up together. He wanted to show how much this man had changed his entire world and would never let him go. Not in a million years.

When Alec pulled away, Magnus did nothing more than give Alec a grin as he swooped down throwing the latter of his shoulder, and walked back to their room. Alec chuckling stupidly against Magnus's back, as the sound reverberated through to his chest. It was comforting to know they could go from being serious and soothing for their daughter, and then switch to playful and a loving couple at the drop of a hat. It's what made their relationship and love strong, and what held the bonds of their family together. Nothing was more important than that, they held enough love and emotion for each other.


End file.
